Fight For Life
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Ever since Amazonite had found a mysterious kid in the bushes she has been taking care of it along with Green Sapphire and Crystal AB. They will stop at nothing to protect the human and the planet earth even if it means a fight with the diamonds
1. Amazonite

"The mysterious "Amazonite" has saved The city once again by stopping the mysterious thief gang once and for all!" The News said.

"But who is this Amazonite? For all, we know it seems she lived here longer than most Residents even the very founder of Star City."

"But can she really help this city or should these crimes be handled by the authorities?"

Amazonite ran off after watching the news about her through an apartment window.

It was true. Amazonite was like a hero to star city she protected it even when some of the citizens she rescues hated her.

When Amazonite wasn't busy saving the city she just crashed in the old abandoned house but to her, it was home.

In her free time, she sang songs or just chilled and enjoyed life.

But today was the day things changed

"Amazonite!" The mayor yelled with a megaphone.

Amazonite came out the old abandoned house and behind the mayor, Mayor Miller

Behind the mayor were several police cars and police outside of them.

"Get out of town," demanded Mayor Miller.

"W-why?" Amazonite asked

"We don't need YOU our police, firefighters, paramedics can handle these incidents themselves." Mayor Miller explained.

"Now leave or we will force you to." Mayor Miller told her.

Amazonite uses her wings to fly away from the police and Mayor leaving the only home she had where no one was mean to her for being herself behind.

When she reaches the town line she walks the way. Looking at the horizon of Star City one more time before leaving.

When she got their she unfused into a Peridot and an Aquamarine.

"Can you believe they're kicking us out for saving their dumb citizens even when they did the stupidest of accidents?" Aquamarine spoke angrily.

"Calm down, Aqua I'm sure we'll find another city to protect. Hopefully." The last part was said under Peridot's breath as they fused again so Aquamarine couldn't hear.


	2. Gems

This chapter is about the Gems who will appear in this story.

Earth Gems(Or at least soon to be on earth)

Amazonite

Her Weapon is a wand.

She's a fusion of a Peridot and Aquamarine

She Loves Herself,

Peridot hates the diamonds for trying to shatter Aquamarine.

Green Sapphire

No Weapon

Gem on earth

She loves exploring the wonders earth has for her

She hates rude people

Unlike other sapphires get hair is really short.

Crystal AB

Her weapon is a Bubble Wand(The way it works is she blows the bubbles that will sometimes distract enemies then uses the end of the Bubble Wand to poof them.)

Gem On Earth

She loves making new friends and music she also loves pancakes.

She hates people who hate the earth.

No Other info so far.

Homeworld Gems

Pink Chalcedony

Her weapon is a gem destabilizer

Elite Homeworld Gem

She loves Being rude to people, Shattering gems

She hates fusions and earth

Has rivalry with Scapolite

Scapolite

Her weapon is a sword

Elite Homeworld Gem

She loves helping gems

She hates Pink Chalcedony

Has a scar on her eye when she was protecting a Sapphire

Red Thulite

Her weapon is a spear

Soldier

She's loves fighting

She hates People bossing her around

No other info so far.

Diamonds

Red Diamond

Power is Fire(She can manipulate fire)

Diamond

She loves being alone(sometimes, Hanging out with Purple Diamond)

She hates rebels and Ice Blue Diamond.

Gem is located on her eye.

Purple Diamond

Diamond

Power is Mind Powers? ( She can cause illusions and make them life like somehow weird fanfiction logic)

She loves hanging out with Red Diamond

She hates Ice Blue Diamond

She tries to be happy

She knows how harsh Ice Blue Diamond can be.

Ice Blue Diamond

Strongest Diamond

Ice Powers(Can Manipulate Ice)

She loves making sure all Gems do their correct roles.

She hates gems who don't obey the laws of Homeworld.

She secretly tried to shatter another diamond.

Olive Diamond

Weakest Diamond

She has Nature powers

She loves Earth, Nature, Being with the other diamonds

She hates Ice Blue Diamond being rude.

Pearls

Red Pearl

Pearl

No Weapon

She is super harsh unlike the other pearls

Purple Pearl

Pearl

No Weapon

She loves helping others

Blue Pearl

Pearl

No Weapon

She hates her diamond

Green Pearl

Pearl

No Weapon

Works for Purple Diamond ever since Olive Diamond when missing.

 **That's it for now! I hope you like the characters the next chapter will take place with Green Sapphire and some of the Homeworld gems. I**


	3. Green Sapphire

Green Sapphire was walking through Homeworld with her soldier, Red Thulite. She had been called by one of the elite gems, Pink Chalcedony.

Green Sapphire had finally arrived with Red Thulite who was told to wait outside for her.

Green Sapphire walked in the room and looked at Pink Chalcedony.

"You're probably wondering why I asked for your presence aren't you?" Spoke Pink Chalcedony.

"Yes."

"Well the reason your here is because of a favor we need to ask for you." Pink had told her.

"We need to borrow Red Thulite for a mission with the GEMS."

The GEMS were a group of gems by the diamonds to secretly go on earth and etc.

Green only knew one of them and that was Gaspeite. She was the G in the name.

"Sure..." Green Sapphire responded.

"Thank you." Pink Chalcedony smiled.

While Green was about to yell for her soldier someone busted in the room. It was Scapolite.

"PINK CHALCEDONY!" Scapolite yelled as she kicked the door down. Red Thulite had rushed in to check on Green Sapphire.

Pink Chalcedony glared straight at Scapolite.

"What do YOU want?" Pink Chalcedony had asked in the rudest tone possible.

"You're stealing another solider from another sapphire aren't you?" Scapolite excused.

"Guilty as charged but you know we need them for the GEMS." Pink Chalcedony told Scapolite

Scapolite ran up to Pink Chalcedony with Red Thulite trying to hold her back.

"You're going to let another delicate and rare gem be shattered by a rebel you foolish clod!" Scapolite yelled.

"Another?" wondered Green Sapphire.

"It's their fault for not getting another soldier!" Pink Chalcedony argued back.

"And do not use that tone with me!" Pink screamed as she got out her Gem Destabilizer.

She aimed straight from Scapolite who blocked with her sword.

"Stop!" Green yelled.

The two refused to stop though they kept fighting.

"That's quite enough you two." A voice said

It was Gaspeite she was glaring at them with her weapon, an umbrella and blasted it at the two poofing them.

"Im sorry for this. Elite gems are expected to act more responsibly." Gaspeite told Green Sapphire as she picked up the two gems.

"It's fine." Green Sapphire told her.

Finally Green Sapphire turned to Red Thulite.

"Im afraid this may be the last time we see each other." Green Sapphire frowned.

"This is another Joke, right?" Red Thulite asked

"No joke." Green Sapphire admitted.

Red Thulite was filled with both rage and sadness.

"Leave me alone!" Red Thulite raised her voice.

Gaspeite blasted Red Thulite with her umbrella poofing her too.

"Just give her to Pink Chalcedony when she reforms." Green Sapphire told Gaspeite as she walked off.


End file.
